20th Century Fox Fanfare
"20th Century Fox Fanfare" is a composition written by Alfred Newman. It plays to accompany the 20th Century Fox and Fox Searchlight Pictures logos at the start of their feature films and can be heard on soundtracks for films. The fanfare is played by orchestras, concert bands, and various types of musical groups. History The 20th Century Fox fanfare was originally composed in 1933 by Alfred Newman, who became the head of Fox's music department from 1940 until the 1960s. It was re-recorded in 1935 when 20th Century Fox was officially established. In 1953, Newman wrote the "CinemaScope extension" for the fanfare. Usage in films Original version * A Message to Garcia (1936) * Heidi (1937) * Walking Down Broadway (1938) * Jesse James (1939) * The Grapes of Wrath (1940) * Romance of the Rio Grande (1941) * The Black Swan (1942) * Jane Eyre (1943) * Lifeboat (1944) * A Royal Scandal (1945) * My Darling Clementine (1946) * Miracle on 34th Street (1947) * Yellow Sky (1948) * Father Was a Fullback (1949) * Broken Arrow (1950) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) * Something for the Birds (1952) * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953) * How to Marry a Millionaire (1953) * Soldier of Fortune (1955) * Can-Can (1960) * The Eyes of Annie Jones (1964) * The Agony and the Ecstasy (1965) * Batman (1966) * Valley of the Dolls (1967) * Planet of the Apes (1968) * The Detective (1968) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) * Hello, Dolly! (1969) * M*A*S*H (1970) * The Only Game in Town (1970) * Walkabout (1971) * The French Connection (1971) * The Culpepper Cattle Co. (1972) * The Last American Hero (1973) * Young Frankenstein (1974) * French Connection II (1975) * Sky Riders (1976) * Damnation Alley (1977) * Damien: Omen II (1978) * Alien (1979) * Fatso (1980) * Oh Heavenly Dog (1980) * The Final Conflict (1981) * Chu Chu and the Philly Flash (1981) * Tattoo (1981) * Six Pack (1982) * The Man from Snowy River (1982) * Betrayal (1983) * Bill Cosby: Himself (1983) * To Be or Not to Be (1983) * Romancing the Stone (1984) * Johnny Dangerously (1984) * Turk 182! (1985) * The Man with One Red Shoe (1985) * Aliens (1986) * Raising Arizona (1987) * Wall Street (1987) * Broadcast News (1987) * Big (1988) * Alien Nation (1988) * The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) * Worth Winning (1989) * Pacific Heights (1990) * Home Alone (1990) * Point Break (1991) * My Cousin Vinny (1992) * Prelude to a Kiss (1992) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Freaked (1993) * Battle of the Sexes (2017) CinemaScope extended version * River of No Return (1954) * Carousel (1956) * The King and I (1956) * Anastasia (1956) * An Affair to Remember (1957) * The Young Lions (1958) * The Fly (1958) * Sink the Bismarck! (1960) * The Hustler (1961) * Curse of the Fly (1965) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) * Mr. Billion (1977) (Abridged version) * Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope (1977) * Fire Sale (1977) (Abridged version) * Damnation Alley (1977) (Abridged version) * High Anxiety (1977) * Damien: Omen II (1978) (Abridged version) * Magic (1978) (Abridged version) * Fatso (1980) (Abridged version) * Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Brubaker (1980) (Abridged version) * Willie & Phil (1980) (Abridged version) * History of the World: Part I (1981) * The Pirate Movie (1982) * Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1983) * Commando (1985) * The Fly (1986) (Abridged version) * Predator (1987) * Die Hard (1988) * The War of the Roses (1989) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Predator 2 (1990) * Class Action (1991) * Only the Lonely (1991) * Shining Through (1992) * Alien 3 (1992) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Hoffa (1992) * The Chase (1994) * Speed (1994) * Baby's Day Out (1994) * True Lies (1994) * The Scout (1994) * Miracle on 34th Street (1994) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Trapped in Paradise (1994) * Nell (1994) * Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (1995) * French Kiss (1995) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) * Braveheart (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Nine Months (1995) * Bushwhacked (1995) * The Brothers McMullen (1995) * A Walk in the Clouds (1995) * Strange Days (1995) * Waiting to Exhale (1995) * Dunston Checks In (1996) * Broken Arrow (1996) * Down Periscope (1996) * Girl 6 (1996) * The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) * The Great White Hype (1996) * Independence Day (1996) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Chain Reaction (1996) * That Thing You Do! (1996) * Romeo + Juliet (1996) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * The Crucible (1996) * One Fine Day (1996) * Blood and Wine (1996) * Smilla's Sense of Snow (1997) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) * Inventing the Abbotts (1997) * Paradise Road (1997) * Volcano (1997) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) * Out to Sea (1997) * Picture Perfect (1997) * The Full Monty (1997) * The Edge (1997) * Soul Food (1997) * The Ice Storm (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Titanic (1997) * Oscar and Lucinda (1997) * Firestorm (1998) * Great Expectations (1998) * The Newton Boys (1998) * The Object of My Affection (1998) * Two Girls and a Guy (1997) * Bulworth (1998) * Slums of Beverly Hills (1998) * Cousin Bette (1998) * The X Files (1998) * Doctor Dolittle (1998) * Polish Wedding (1998) * Ever After: A Cinderella Story (1998) * The Impostors (1998) * A Cool, Dry Place (1998) * The Siege (1998) * Waking Ned Devine (1998) * The Thin Red Line (1998) * Office Space (1999) * Wing Commander (1999) * Entrapment (1999) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) * Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999) * Lake Placid (1999) * Best Laid Plans (1999) * Whiteboyz (1999) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * Boys Don't Cry (1999) * Fight Club (1999) * Anywhere But Here (1999) * Anna and the King (1999) * Titus (1999) * The Beach (2000) * Big Momma's House (2000) * Titan A.E. (2000) * X-Men (2000) * What Lies Beneath (2000) * Woman on Top (2000) * Bootmen (2000) * Tigerland (2000) * Men of Honor (2000) * Quills (2000) * Cast Away (2000) * Kingdom Come (2001) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) * Sexy Beast (2000) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Behind Enemy Lines (2001) * Joe Somebody (2001) * Ice Age (2002) * Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Like Mike (2002) * The Transporter (2002) * Drumline (2002) * Antwone Fisher (2002) * Down with Love (2003) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) * Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * Man on Fire (2004) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Garfield (2004) * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004) * I, Robot (2004) * Taxi (2004) * Flight of the Phoenix (2004) * Fat Albert (2004) * Robots (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Transporter 2 (2005) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) * Aquamarine (2006) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Just My Luck (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * The Omen (2006) * Garfield 2 (2006) * Little Miss Sunshine (2006) * 28 Weeks Later (2007) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Sunshine (2007) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * Taken (2008) * Avatar (2009) * My Name Is Khan (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Predators (2010) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) * Unstoppable (2010) * Rio (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) * The Art of Getting By (2011) * Another Earth (2011) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Other Woman (2014) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * The Fault in Our Stars (2014) * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) * The Longest Ride (2015) * Paper Towns (2015) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Alien: Covenant (2017) * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) * The Shape of Water (2017) * Red Sparrow (2018) * The Predator (2018) * The Old Man & the Gun (2018) * Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) No usage in films The original and CinemaScope extended versions of the 20th Century Fox fanfare were not heard at the start of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir, Gentleman's Agreement, No Way Out, My Cousin Rachel, The Robe, The Longest Day, Cleopatra, The Sound of Music, Patton, Tora! Tora! Tora!, Trouble Man, The Poseidon Adventure, The Towering Inferno, Breaking Point, The Omen, The Fury, Chariots of Fire, The Verdict, Without a Trace, Heart Like a Wheel, The Star Chamber, Cocoon, The Jewel of the Nile, Big Trouble in Little China, Cocoon: The Return, The Fly II, The Abyss, Edward Scissorhands, Sleeping with the Enemy, Omen IV: The Awakening, Hot Shots!, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, The Last of the Mohicans, Toys, The Vanishing, The Sandlot, Hot Shots! Part Deux, Rookie of the Year, Rising Sun, The Good Son, Mrs. Doubtfire, Bad Girls, Stealing Beauty, She's the One, Looking for Richard, The Secret Agent, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, Casper Meets Wendy, Bartok the Magnificent, The Monuments Men, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Gone Girl, Bridge of Spies, A Cure for Wellness and Isle of Dogs. Audio samples Category:Songs Category:20th Century Fox Category:Logos